Renegade
by LadyAlera
Summary: When a gang of renegade Lycans are found roaming in the city's underbelly, Selene is asked to take care of them. Will Kraven allow his "future queen" do what she was re-born to do? Summary not good, rating may change!
1. Job

I do not own Underworld or its characters in any way; they are solely property of Len Wiseman and his 'people'.

LadyAlera

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, I would appreciate reviews (of any kind) to give me insight as to what I can change. I will tell you now that this _isn't_a KravenXSelene fic, so fans of K/S you may not enjoy this as much.

* * *

Chapter 1: Job

The dojo was a great feature to the vast mansion, though still second to the Elder's tombs. It was here that Selene usually stayed—when she wasn't on a hunt. She stood in the firing range, emptying mag after mag into moving busts, infuriated by Kraven's last advance. The sound of someone approaching from behind her brought her out of her angry fired the last round, lowered her Beretta, and turned, coming face-to-face with Kahn.

"Kraven's been talking to you again hasn't he?" the weapons master asked knowingly. "Our intelligence has discovered a group of Lycans roving the alleyways downtown. Nothing big, but Rigel wants to know if your interested."

Selene slammed a fresh mag into her Beretta and slid it into the holster on her thigh before addressing Kahn.

"Does he actually think I'll say 'no'?"

"Probably not. He leaves in an hour, meet 'em by the gates."

"No car?"

"Nah, I think he has a different means of transportation planned. More inconspicuous if you know what I mean."

"Of course." With the push of a button, Selene removed the crumbled remains of her target and left the dojo, making a beeline for her chambers.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? I apologize about the length, I will make it a point to add length to my next chapters. As I said before reviews (even flames) are welcomed (though constructive criticism is preferred)! :)

And a large thank you to my Beta Reader EdwardCorvin17 for reviewing my story in advance!

LadyAlera


	2. Kraven Sent Me

I don't own Underworld or its characters! They belong solely to Len Wiseman and his 'people'.

A/N: See, I promised you a longer chapter (but will still strive to make them longer)! Again all reviews welcome (if you must flame then go ahead), but as I have said before, constructive criticism is much appreciated!  
LadyAlera

* * *

Chapter 2: "Kraven Sent Me"

Selene had just zipped her leather bodice and was fastening her boots when Erika burst into her room. The blond pest was beginning to test the elder vampiress's patience, but she showed no signs of it, opting to ignore the younger vampire. She fixed her Berettas to her thighs, slid into her trench coat, and was just stowing some extra ammunition in the hidden pockets when Erika decided to speak.

"Kraven sent me." Selene turned to her and sighed.

"Why else would you be here?" The blond ignored her.

"He wishes to speak with you."

"Well it can wait. I need to meet Rigel in ten fifteen minutes. Just tell Kraven that you couldn't find me." she snapped, and then pushed past the younger vampiress, leaving her alone.

Selene attempted to get away from Erika as soon as possible, though she didn't hear anyone following her. She had to just about run through the empty halls to avoid running into Kraven—whether it be figuratively or literally. It would seem as if fate was not on the Death Dealer's side tonight, however, for as she began to descend the main staircase, Kraven was making his way up. Selene could see that he was irritated with something or someone, and at first, she thought that he was going to pass by and ignore her.

Kraven grabbed Selene's arm and pulled her back up the stairs with him. He pressed her roughly into the wall, glaring, icy eyes fixed on her the entire time.

"Didn't Erika tell you that I needed to speak with you?" he snarled.

"Yes. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if she is still standing in my room deliberating on what she is supposed to do next." As Selene finished, the sound of stilettos coming towards them was audible.

"My Lord, Selene…" Erika drifted off when she saw whom Kraven was holding against the wall. "Sorry, I guess you already know." With that, she turned on her heel and brusquely walked away.

"I can't believe this!" Selene exclaimed, eliciting a confused glare from Kraven, so she continued. "It seems as if she follows me around," and then quietly, "probably because of _your _orders." Kraven heard this last comment, and pressed her even harder against the wall.

"If you knew that I wished to speak with you, why would you try to avoid me?" Kraven hissed.

"Because I have more pressing matters to take care of." Selene spoke, pretending that she didn't notice his hand move from the top of her arm to her shoulder.

"What kind of important matters? Your family is gone; you can't bring them back," he spat, moving his hand to press threateningly against her sternum. His comment about her deceased family combined with the almost painful action pushed Selene over the edge. Growling, she warned him.

"Kraven, get off." He just glared at her, lips curling over his teeth to expose his elongated fangs. Selene felt him apply more pressure to her chest, and inwardly winced—Kraven had gone too far this time. Hissing, Selene brought the heel of her hand into his face, nodding with satisfaction when she heard something crack.

Kraven stumbled back with a mixed exclamation of surprise, anger, and pain, and fell into a table causing a full wineglass filled with cloned blood to shatter on the floor. He recovered himself quickly, and sprang to his feet to confront Selene, his eyes blazing with fury.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know Kraven, you tell me! I don't have time for this."

Selene pushed past Kraven, and strode down the stairs, ignoring the groans of pain and angry snarls coming form the enraged vampire (he didn't think she would hear). Though they were hidden from the view of the group of vampires in the salon, the final parts of their conversation were heard. Selene knew this as she passed the lot of them, also hearing their comments.

"What do you think she did to anger Lord Kraven in such a way?" an overly made-up vampiress—whose dress left nothing to the imagination—whispered behind her hand.

"Well she _is _a Death Dealer. Perhaps she didn't fill her quota for the week," an older vampire answered with something close to a sarcastic sneer. His comment infuriated Selene—even more than Kraven did. Her grip on the intricate door handle tightened, placing grooves that fit the contours of her fingers in the metal. She turned to face the vampire that had insulted her, fangs elongated and eyes that were once chestnut now an icy cobalt. Her trench coat flared as she whipped around, adding to the effect.

"Do you have any idea what a Death Dealer does? There are no 'quotas' as you called them. We hunt down and kill any and all Lycans we come across!" Selene decided to show the skill needed to become a Death Dealer, as well as just how much goes into becoming a warrior like her. While finishing her 'speech', Selene simultaneously reached down and drew both Berettas in a motion so smooth and practiced that no one saw the movement. She aimed them both at the vampire who spoke—whose name she finally recalled to be Felix.

"Being a Death Dealer is not a simple task. I have had to train endlessly to get to where I am right now. You should be grateful and consider yourself lucky—if it weren't for the Death Dealers, you would be bowing down to a leader far more savage than Kraven."

"Care to enlighten me as to whom you speak of?"

"Lucian, leader of the Lycans," she murmured, enjoying it when his face paled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." Selene threw open the door and stormed out of the mansion, allowing the weight of the heavy oak doors to slam themselves closed behind her. She shook her head and raised her face to the sky, willing the rain to wash away the stress from recent occurrences so that her full attention would be on the mission.

'I cannot allow my past encounters to distract me. I have to focus…for Cecelia and the rest of my family." The sudden self-reminder of why Selene had come there caused her to open her eyes, focusing on a dark-clad figure standing near the front gates.

"Well, Selene, this is a first. I have never seen you arrive late for an assignment." Rigel spoke in his quiet tone, but after decades of working alongside him, Selene could recognize the joking tone.

"I had to explain to one of Kraven's _pets_ about what we do. Believe me, it will not happen again." With that, Rigel (who oddly resembles Bela Lugosi) opened the ornate iron fence, leading the way—on foot—through the night.

* * *

A/N: Well, there was chapter 2! I am going to make updating often a priority (1-3 days). If there happens to be a delay, I will be sure to notify all of my reviewers with private messages. I would like feedback on the length (I will try for longer each time), and if anyone has a suggestion for a better title, please feel free to tell me. I drew a blank when it came to that part. Anyway, I'll shut up now! Reviews appreciated (flames welcome). Thanks again for reading!

And once again, a big thank you goes out to EdwardCorvin17, for helping me polish my fanfic!

LadyAlera


	3. Shoot Now, Ask Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld

A/N: Sorry for the long time I took to update, I had tons of homework, but believe me, updating was _always _on my mind. And I apologize in advance for the length (kinda short). Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Shoot Now, Ask Later

* * *

Selene increased her pace so that she was walking alongside Rigel—who slowed to a leisurely pace.

"It seems as if something is troubling you, Selene. Did something else happen earlier this evening," he spoke serenely, "besides the conflict in the salon?" Selene looked into his pale blue eyes and smiled—it was amazing how well Rigel could read her. Besides Kahn, he was the only vampire in the mansion she considered to be a friend.

"I had a discussion with _Kraven_ if that's what you mean?" Selene couldn't hold back a smile as she recalled how he fell. Rigel caught her smirk and without any surprise in his voice said:

"You slammed him in the face again, didn't you?"

"He deserved it this time!"

"And what about the last time?"

"He deserved it then, too," Selene answered quickly, hearing Kraven's words in her head. Rigel knew better than to pry into the subject further, and the two vampires continued to walk in silence.

The two Death Dealers kept to the shadows as they crept through downtown Budapest, finally drawing closer to where the Lycans had been spotted. Suddenly, a gunshot ripped through the deathly quiet air.

Selene whipped out her Berettas and dropped to her haunches, icy blue eyes scanning the dark alleyways. A flicker of movement caught Selene's eye, triggering her 'shoot now, ask later' instinct as she fired into the night. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she heard a _yelp_ of pain. Rigel threw Selene a glance, and she nodded, telling him that she was thinking the same thing: Lycans were crawling through the streets in their transformed state.

Slowly straightening, Selene kept one Beretta trained on where she saw movement and the other one ready to fire at any unexpected threat, Rigel trailing not too far behind.

* * *

A/N: Again I'm so sorry that this took so long to update, and I'm sorry about the length. I decided to give you what I had, so I can keep working without feeling super guilty for not updation. All Reviews (even flames) are welcome, but anything that will help me improve my writing would be much appreciated.

LadyAlera


	4. Retreat and Reform

A/N: I am so, so sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up! As I said in my last note, Iwasn't really feeling up to writing much of anything. Buth here is chapter four for you all (finally)!!

* * *

Chapter four: Retreat and Reform

* * *

Selene held her Beretta as she cautiously began to follow the path of the now injured Lycan, but was stopped by Rigel.

"Selene, is it wise for us to track this wayward Lycan alone?" He removed his hand form her shoulder, and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Selene asked, lowering her gun to her side, though staying on high alert.

"I'm not a Lycan, but something tells me that if the beasts really feared for their lives, they wouldn't be running around the city." He saw the realization in Selene's eyes, and smiled softly.

"Do you think there are more Lycans than we originally thought?" Rigel closed his eyes and nodded.

"It is the only reason I could think of to explain why they're so headstrong. I think they _want_ us to follow them, they probably have an ambush set up."  
"Well, then we should return to Ordoghaz and report this to Kahn. If what we believe is true, then the Death Dealers are going to have to devise a new plan to strategize against the Lycans." Rigel silently agreed with her, and both vampires turned and began the long walk back to the mansion.

"Selene, I have a feeling that we should keep our thoughts from Kraven. I don't believe that he will be happy to hear that we think the Lycan numbers are beginning to increase." Selene rolled her eyes.

"I don't think Kraven is every truly happy, unless he is harassing me." Rigel laughed

"He makes his advances, but knows deep down he has no chance with you. He keeps up the arrogant charade to keep his injured pride a secret." Selene smiled at the thought,

"I'd like to fully destroy the arrogant bastard's pride."

"Selene, tell me…do you believe that Kraven killed Lucien?" The vampiress looked up, shocked at the unexpected question, "I'm not going to say anything you know. Our conversations we have stay between us…if that is what your worried about." Rigel spoke softly, his lips pulling into a smile when he saw the relief in Selene's chestnut orbs.

"No, no I don't. I know that he was able to fool Viktor, but the whole thing—his story—seems suspicious."

"Well, it would be a possible factor in the sudden Lycan population increase."

Ordoghaz loomed in front of the returning Death Dealers, who slipped silently through the gate. Both Selene and Rigel ignored the party going on in the salon, and quickly moved to the weapons room—where they found Kahn fiddling with a rather dangerous-looking firearm.

"Ah, the hunters return. Did you discover anything?" The weapons master inquired, as he gingerly set his weapon down. Selene was the first to speak.

"Kahn, judging by the actions of the Lycan or Lycans we saw tonight, it would seem that they don't care if they are killed. Something tells me that, if the Lycans are truly fighting for survival, they wouldn't allow their ranks to run through the streets." When she finished Rigel spoke up.

"Not to mention that the Lycan we saw was in his bestial form." Kraven suddenly spoke from behind them.

"You mean to tell me that you saw a changed Lycan running around the streets?" Rigel ignored the condescending tone in Kraven's voice as he replied.

"Yes. The behavior has led Selene and I to believe that there are actually more Lycans than _any_ of us expected, hiding somewhere in the city."

"Well, perhaps Selene needs to realize that her family is dead, and that trying to discover a nonexistent band of Lycans will not bring them back." Hurt and infuriated, Selene closed her eyes—refusing to allow Kraven the pleasure of seeing her tears—and slammed the door as she quickly exited the room.

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long...I feel horrible. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the rest. Hopefully you all don't hate me after this, and I'll try to update more often.

By the way, I have a story, Rematch, that I'm putting up for adoption. Send me a PM if you're interested!

LadyAlera


End file.
